Whispers in the Dark
by XxBloodwolfxX
Summary: Its been 120 years since Edward left and Bella was changed. When Bella and her new family go back to Forks and the Cullens are there, will Bella and Edward get back together or will there only be heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I glanced up at the calendar hanging from my pale lavender room. It seemed unreal, a nightmare that I couldn't wake from. It had been 120 years since _he_ left, and still my wounds wouldn't heal. Time had not healed this raw hole that still ate away at my chest. I learned to bare the pain, but it occasionally left me breathless.

I broke away from the pain of my thoughts and gazed at my room. It was what I would call a "box" room, just a square room without and nooks or crannies. Three walls were pale lavender and the other was midnight black. The oak wood floor was littered with clothes. My bed, a queen sized, was dark purple and black. I had a desk in one corner to do homework and a black butterfly chair on side opposite the bed. The door by the butterfly chair led to my bathroom and closet. All in all it was a pretty plain room.

"_I'll never spend much time here anyways,"_ I thought. I sighed; I didn't like the move to begin with. _"Even after all this time, this town seems too painful." _We had moved back to Forks, my brother and sister thought it would be a good idea to help put the past behind me.

"_Where are Sara and Jockoe anyways?" _I had found Sara dying in the forest 50 years back. I changed her and she had stuck by my side ever since. Sara had the power of telepathy; you would be surprised at just how handy that is in a fight. Sara and I had met Jockoe at a school in Canada 27 years back. Sara and Jockoe's story was much like my own, only with a much happier end.

I walked out of my room, to the end of the corridor where the stairs were and yelled, "You two better be ready on time. You were ones that made me come here in the first place."

I walked quickly back to my room. Already I could hear sounds of life, or rather existence, coming from downstairs. I went into my closet and grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a blood red t-shirt, and a plain black hoodie that I knew would cover most of my face when the hood is down.

I put them on and turned to look in the full length mirror. The clothes fit great on my perfect body. My hair was a soft chocolate brown and was slightly curled; it hung down past my shoulders. My face was angular, but not to much and my lips were red and full. My own butterscotch eyes stared back at me.

"_Well time for my precaution."_ I chuckled without laughter at my thought. My power was that I could change my appearance or the appearance of any others around me. I had also kept my blocking of any powers, it had become even stronger being changed. I always changed my appearance so that incase I ran across anyone that might know me, they wouldn't recognize me.

I started to change before me. My butterscotch eyes turned a very bright blue, my face turned less angular and my hair turned dirty blonde. I shrank my height by a couple of inches and gave my pale white skin a bit of color. My scent changed from freesia to vanilla. I decided to give myself the appearance of a heartbeat. Even though I didn't have one, it now seemed like I did.

I gazed approvingly over my new look. _"I look nothing like my old self."_ A stab of pain shot through me, making me grimace. "_Oh well, that Bella died along time ago."_ I turned and ran vampire speed down the stairs to see if Sara and Jockoe were ready to go.

They were sitting next to each other on the coach when I got into the living room. "Hey Is, you ready?" Jockoe inquired. Sara looked over at me with worried, anxious eyes.

I took a deep breath. "Yea, I guess so, lets get this torture over with," I said dramatically. Sara gave me a reassuring smile. Jockoe just gave a knowing nod.

"Alright then," he said. They both stood up as I headed toward the door. Love just seemed to radiate from them, and it made the hole in my chest burn every time I saw them. We all walked outside and I hopped into my red Ferrari. Sara and Jockoe got into the black Lamborghini. I rode in a different car not only to give them privacy but also because I would take detours sometimes to distract my mind from my painful past. We didn't much care to be inconspicuous like my other family. I had often asked my brother and sister if they wanted me to change them so that they looked more human, but they never did. They enjoyed the awed and lustful gazes the humans gave them. _"Ha they really are perfect for each other,"_ I thought.

I looked back at our new house. It was a modern two story with a wrap around porch. The lawn was green and perfectly manicured, it spanned about thirty feet in each direction before the forest took over. We lived outside Forks city limits, the opposite direction of _their_ old house. I snapped my attention back to the road as the raw memories threatened to take over.

We sped along the roads until we finally arrived at Forks High School. _"It looks exactly like it did,"_ I thought bitterly. We parked next to each other, the humans' attentions already caught by our flashy cars. Before stepping out of the car, I pulled my hood down. I knew it would almost cover my entire face and what parts it didn't were cast into shadows.

I met Sara and Jockoe at the ends of our cars. "You're sure your ok?" Sara asked concerned. I merely nodded. Agony already started to rise within me. I looked at the humans walking around the school. Their gazes were all fixed upon Sara and Jockoe. _"Of course, they do still have their vampire beauty and they can't even see my face."_

"Hey I'll go grab our class schedules, you just stay here," I said.

"Alright that's fine with me," Jockoe answered.

"Ok… wait do you smell that?" Sara asked.

Jockoe and I took a deep breathe at the same time. "Vampires," we both said. _"Great,"_ I thought. We had dealt with other vampires at schools before, most of the time it was fine, sometimes it ended badly.

"I hope they're nice, maybe we'll find some new friends huh," Sarah said enthusiastically. I couldn't help but think of _them._ How strange it was to find vampires at _their_ old school. _"It couldn't be them, they would never come back here,"_ I thought desperately.

I made my way quickly to the school and went into the office. _"Time for some dazzling,"_ I bitterly thought. Even though my face was still covered and the hoodie hid all the curves I had, I could still dazzle people using only my voice.

A tired looking man sat in the reception desk. His face almost pressed again the computer screen he was looking at. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, I need my and my sister and my friend's schedules," I purred. Even to me my words sounded like silk, the one thing I never change about my appearance is my voice. The man jumped, his head snapped toward me so fast I was sure he had whiplash.

He quickly appraised me and looked at me suspiciously. I guess it was the black hoodie and not being able to see my face that made him suspicious. "Please my sister and her boyfriend are waiting for me outside," I said laying the dazzle on thick. It worked, the poor man looked shell-shocked. "O-of course," he stammered, "what's your name?"

"Isabella Lance, Sara Lance, and Jockoe Night." I replied. He typed in some things on the keyboard and then printed out three sheets of paper. "Here you go Ms. Lance," he said with an inviting smile. I nodded, took the papers and headed out to meet up with Sara and Jockoe.

I walked back down to where they waited and handed them their schedules. I only had gym with them. Some how, Sara and Jockoe had all of their classes together. "Well I'll see you guys later, I have to go to Chemistry," I said wearily.

I walked into the class room and all the heads looked up to see who I was. Many of the students had curious stares. I sighed and shook my head. _"I hate starting a new school."_ I looked around the room at each face. I found myself staring into some very familiar topaz eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunately. 

I want to thank all of my reviewers! I wasn't planning on working on this story until later but your reviews changed my mind.

To oceanlover14: Yes I did get the title from Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. I actually listened to it over and over while I was writing.

To HorsecrazyJr.: It is set 120 years after he left.

Oh and I forgot to mention that Jockoe and Sara already know the whole story behind Bella and Edward.

Thanks again for reviewing!

* * *

EPOV

I stared blankly out the window in my room. We had moved back to Forks, though why I couldn't understand. Why would my family want to move me back to the place where I had died again? _"My angel is dead, why put me through this?"_ I thought.

"_I can finally see this place how she saw it. I can see it as a place of misery and gloom." _The day before I had visited her grave, I stayed there all day just staring, my emotions ripping me apart inside.

An image of her surfaced suddenly in my mind, her warm brown eyes, the blush in her cheeks, her loving, beautiful face. A stab of pain shot through my dead heart. I slammed my fist into the wall, leaving a dent. "_I'll have to fix that later."_ I knew my family hated seeing me like this, the life sucked right out of me, ironic right? I couldn't help it though, she had been my life, and now she was gone. What a mistake I had made. By the time I realized that there was no way I could live with out her, she was already gone. I had tried to go to the Voultri but my family kept me on lock down until I promised I wouldn't go.

We had moved back to the same house we had lived in before we left. I had gotten my old room back, but no longer where the shelves crammed with music. All that was left in my room was a new brown coach.

I was already ready to go back to Forks High School. This would be a real test of my endurance. _"Lets see if I can endure a day there, before I break down."_ The school held many bittersweet memories. I knew my whole family would have difficulties, but what they would endure was nothing compared to what I would go through.

I walked down to the living room where the rest of my family was waiting. Each grimaced at the sight of my lifeless, cold face. _"Don't worry Edward, nothings going to happen, everything will be fine, I promise!"_ Alice's thought broke into my mind.

"_I miss her too bro but you got to be strong, we're here for you,"_ Emmett thought.

Jasper sent waves of happiness toward me, but no amount of happiness could break me out of this. I was a shell of what I used to be, and shells don't have emotions. The rest of the family also gave encouraging thoughts, but I just blocked them out, all I wanted was to be alone.

"Let's just go," I said in a dead monotone. I could feel the worried eyes of my family on me as I headed toward the car. They followed and I jumped into the backseat of the new black Dodge Charger. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie piled into the car. The last thing I saw as we pulled out was Esme's worried face.

I closed my eyes for the trip; I wanted to be as alone with my thoughts as I could. I felt the car finally stop and I opened my eyes. All of my family was watching me as I stepped out of the car and looked at my old and new high school. I kept my face blank as I walked toward a set of doors into the building.

"Edward just wait here and we'll go get the schedule," Jasper said. I just nodded and leaned against the side of the building into the shadows. I tried as best I could to block out all the thoughts of the humans. As normal, they were all shocked by our beauty; each human's thoughts were on us. I sighed. _"Today is going to be a long painful day,"_ I thought.

Suddenly two very showy cars pulled into side of the parking lot farthest from me. Though my eyes could see them as clearly as if they stood twenty feet away. One girl stepped out of the red Ferrari, her face covered by a black hood; two others stepped out of the Lamborghini, they were vampires. _"I guess they are all vampires,"_ I thought. I didn't care though.

Just as I thought that my family reappeared with my schedule. I grabbed it from Rosalie's hand and walked into the building, ignoring the lustful and envious stares from the other students. I glanced down at the paper and made my way to my first class, Chemistry.

I took a seat at the back and waited for class to begin. Students started to come in, all the girls staring at me. It was just a few minutes until the bell when the girl with the black hoodie walked in. She looked at the classroom. When I thought she looked at me, she froze, then recovered and walked to the seat left of me.

BPOV

Oh. My. God. How could this happen?! _"He can't be here, it can't be him!"_ My mind screamed. I was shocked, how could he be here? I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, run away and run to him. _"Oh that's right he won't recognize me,"_ I thought, almost bitterly. _"Better to keep it that way I guess."_

I walked toward the desk on the left side of him and sat down. I just wanted to be near him, that would be enough. _"He doesn't need to know who I am, just as long as I get to see him every day."_

I didn't say anything to him, I was sure that my voice would betray me. Just when I had my voice under control and turned to speak to him, the bell rang and the teacher bustled into the room. She looked very disarrayed. She pulled some sheets off her desk and scanned over them. "Well it seems we have some new students here today," she said in a hurried tone. "Why don't you stand up and introduce yourselves?" She looked to the back towards us.

I stood up slowly and said in a clear voice that sounded like a bell, "Hi, my name is Isabella Lance." I started to sit back down when a girl's hand shot up. The teacher nodded toward the girl.

"Mrs. Vancel, doesn't the dress code say that we can't wear hoods?" the girl sneered in a nasally voice. "Why yes it does, I'm sorry Isabella but could you pull your hood up?" Mrs. Vancel asked. I groaned mentally.

I reached and pulled my hood back. Gasps circled the classroom, even the teacher looked taken aback. I smiled a seemingly sweet smile at the girl who had raised her hand. When I had pulled my hood back, her face had went from smug to shocked, her mouth hanging down.

I sat back down, out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward *grimace* looking at me with a determined stare. "W-well enough with introductions lets start class," Mrs. Vancel said looking a bit awestruck.

EPOV

Isabella sat back down. _"What are the odds that I would come across a girl at this school with the same name as my angel, and that she would be a vampire?"_ I mentally sighed. She had to be a vampire, but she appeared very much human. _"I wonder what she really is. She was with vampires before anyways."_ I could hear all the thoughts of the students about her. I felt the urge to protect her, to protect her from all the harm that could befall her. I rocked back, I had only felt that around one person, my angel.

I stared at Isabella trying to read her mind, but something blocked me out. _"Just like Bella,"_ I thought. I hated this Isabella Lance, she was so like Bella and still appeared so different. She looked nothing like my Bella, but there was something that made them seem so alike. No, I would never let anyone replace my Bella. I pushed back my urge to protect her and pretended to listen to the rest of the class.

The bell finally rang and everyone rose from their seats. Isabella started toward the door when I reached out and grabbed her arm holding her back. She froze for a moment under my touch and then turned around. Pain and sadness glimmered in her eyes.

"Bella, right?" I said.

"Yea, what is it?" she asked wearily.

"Tell me are you and your family vampires," I said at vampire speed so that no humans could hear.

"Yes," she replied back in the same manner.

"You don't seem to be a vampire though."

"I'm not everything that I seem, Edward."

"That's fine I was just curious." We started to walk away from each other, when something that she said hit me.

"Wait, when did I tell you my name," I asked.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!

Next chapter will tell how Bella got changed into a vamp, til then Cya!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Ok guys I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I had a bit of a writer's block and I was really busy with school, basketball, and the holidays. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I thought you deserved a little something, I'll try to make the next chapter alot longer! **

Oh yea, I don't own any of the Twilight Saga.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I could feel myself freeze. I had forgotten that I didn't know his name yet. "No I can't let him know who I am. Not yet!" I mentally screamed at myself. I had to think fast. I turned back towards him. "What?" I asked keeping my face carefully blank.

"I asked how you knew my name, even though I have yet to give it," Edward said, his eyes narrowing. "Oh that well I heard your "family members say something about you. At least I believe they're with you, it would be a little to coincidental if there were more here than our families," I said calmly, looking into his eyes to see how he would react.

The curiosity in his eyes dimmed and his face slacked back into that dead expression that I hated. "I will make him smile and laugh again, even if it takes all my existence." I could not stand the way he acted and sounded, hollow, dead, why should HE sound like that, he was the one that left. The anger started to rise in me a little but I carefully hid it away and my face remained emotionless.

"Oh well if that's it then I'm sorry I troubled you," he said, his face as blank as my own. I waved my hand dismissively. "No big deal," I replied, plastering a fake smile on my face. "I'm going to be late for class if I don't get going so see you later Edward," I said casually even though a stab of pain shot through me when I said his name.

I turned down the hall and started to walk away. I suddenly got jerked to a stop. I looked down at my arm to see that he had caught my wrist. I remained silent only giving him a quizzical look. "Why don't you and your family join my own family for lunch today," Edward said, emotion showing in his face once more. "I guess so, but I don't speak for Jockoe or Sara so ask them," I said hesitantly.

"Wonderful, goodbye then," he whispered while releasing me and turning away. I stared after him for a few more seconds before running to class. It would be awful to be late to a class on my first day.

EPOV

"Damn it! Why did I do that?" I thought, beating myself mentally. I knew I would regret that later, inviting Isabella Lance to lunch. I wanted to ram my head into the cement wall.

I got to class just before the bell rang. The teacher signed my slip and I sat in the very back of the class. Two girls were sneaking glances back at me, but I didn't care one bit, I was to busy contemplating why I invited her. The one person I had to stay away from the most was her. "What was I thinking! No that's it I wasn't thinking at all. She so much like Bella, yet she is also so different." I mentally growled, I was so disgusted with myself.

I covered my face with my hands. How dare her think she could take the place of my angel. "She never did anything to try to though, your thinking to far ahead," a little voice of reason sounded in the back of my mind. I was able to feel with her around. I wasn't numb and cold when I was near her, it was like she opened my eyes to everything.

That fact contributed to my detesting her, this numbness was my punishment. My punishment for what I did to my angel. "I don't deserve to feel anything, especially not happiness from a girl I just met." Without Isabella, I had slipped back into this depressed state. It's what I deserve, it is what I want.

I wished I could read her mind. It would be much easier to see what she was really feeling, really meaning. I snapped out of my reserve for a minute to take in the class.

The teacher was talking in a monotone about history. I wouldn't listen to him any this year I decided. "I know more history than he ever will, hell I am history," I thought a bit bitterly. I scanned through all the minds of the students. Like I suspected, every humans mind was about the new students here.

One of the male students was having a very detailed fantasy about Isabella. I wanted to rip his to pieces, and I hated myself for it. It just wasn't logical for me to feel this way at all, let alone how quickly. I did my best to shut out everyone's minds and focus on my own problems, and that's when the bell rang for lunch.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry for how short it is and how long it took to get posted! Please review and offer any suggestions you have! Thx! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Wow guys been a while huh. I really have no excuse for waiting this long besides that it completely slipped my mind and I had a massive writer's block well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

I was sitting in class, not paying attention at all to the teacher, pondering what in the hell had come over myself to say yes to him when the lunch bell rang. _Stupid, stupid, stupid I work this hard to get over him just to fall for him as soon as I see him._ _I already know that he doesn't want me, he didn't want the old Bella, so he why would he even consider the new Bella? _

I still couldn't completely rationalize what I had done. "_What is done, is done though I guess," _I thought bitterly. _I could always just skip out and not go that's always an option... but the way he acted in the hall it is a very real possibility that he would come and track me down. _It was ironic, the first few years of my existence I spent searching for the Cullens thinking they would take me in because of the way I was now, a vampire, a beautiful vampire, one of their own kind. I searched continuously, never stopping, but I quickly found out I was no James. I finally stopped searching when I realized that I'm the same person I was as a human, just with a prettier face.

I sighed, when I wanted to find them I couldn't even find a lead, and now that I don't I find them no problem without any conscious effort. _"Well time to go find Jockoe and Sara and tell them what has happened. I hope they don't give me too hard a time over it._" I grimaced they could be harsh when they wanted to.

I was walking down the crowded hallway when a smelled a familiar scent. My head snapped up and my eyes immediately focused on yet another Cullen staring straight at me. Jasper. _"Well he hasn't changed at all."_ I snickered at my thought. His expression was one of confusion. _He must have been tasting my emotions, well I hope they prove a challenge for him to decode. _I smiled at him, waved and turned down a different hallway thinking happy thoughts about cute puppies and fluffy bunnies.

I caught the scent of Jockoe and Sara and took off after them. As I ran along, at human speed of course, I noticed that, even though the hallways were very crowded with kids still making their way to the cafeteria, the way just opened up for me. Kids would move out of my way, like they were being pushed by some invisible force field, and stare after me. Some I noticed, with their jaws dropped. _"Oh well, gotta use the whole inhumanly beautiful thing every once in a while."_

Jockoe and Sara were waiting by the entrance to the cafeteria when I found them. They were both lounged against the wall, hands held, fingers entwined. I grimaced and hoped they wouldn't notice, and if they did they wouldn't care. _"Will I ever get used to romance again, or will this be a scar time just won't heal?"_

"Hey Is, what's up?" Jockoe asked, his eyes never once leaving Sara's. "Oh it was decent, heard a bunch of stuff I have already heard, accepted an invitation to join the Cullens at lunch, got a bunch of stares from the whole school, you know same old same old," I replied. This time he did look up at me.

"Hold up, hold up, what was that about an invitation and the Cullens?" he asked staring me down.

"Well I had Edward..."I started to say as he interrupted.

"Oh of course it would have been that low life, I thought you said you were over him."

Jockoe's furious scowl was making me madder by the second. "Hey I AM over him, I just thought it might be a good chance for us to make good with them and maybe not have to leave early this time because SOMEONE couldn't control his temper at our last school," I said in a deadly whisper.

"What was that!?" he snarled at me and was about to say more when Sara finally cut in.

She turned to him and grabbed his face to make him look at her, but he still held me in that anger-filled glare. "Look at me," she demanded. He reluctantly looked down at her, the heat in his eyes cooling a bit. "Look, I trust Is, I'm sure she did this with a reason in mind, and I'm sure she could handle herself, and I think you should trust that she can too," she said, trust and love coating her tone.

Jockoe's eyes were cool and somber when he looked back up at me, "I'm sorry, you know I trust your judgment, it's just that after what that guy did to you I thought you would never forgive him, Hell I don't know if I can forgive him."

"Hey it's okay, I got a little carried away there too, I know it's not completely your fault we left last time," I joked. "But anyways, I told Edward that I would go, but I never said you had to."

Sara looked like I had just run over her favorite stuffed animal with a lawn mower. "Of course we're going to be there with you! We will ALWAYS be there to support you, and I'm hurt you would even think that we wouldn't." Jockoe nodded his head.

I smiled apologetically, "Well let's go then," I said as we entered the cafeteria.

EPOV

We sat at the same table that we had all those years ago. There had been a few students sitting there, but they jumped up and got out of our way as soon as Emmett set his tray down. My family was having some sort of discussion on how the school had changed, not as if I cared, I was still upset with myself over having invited that Isabella Lance to have lunch with us.

_"Hmm, perhaps I should inform my family of my irrational invitation." _I thought with no emotion behind it. I was about to tell them about this new development went Jasper said;" I saw one of the other vampires, only she looked human." My gaze drifted over to him. Jasper shook his head. "Her emotions were very distraught and confusing, I think she was worried about something, but then she saw me, smiled, waved, and turned down a different hallway and all I could read off her were of subtle happiness. Ha, now I'm the one that's confused," he said.

All the other members of my family were giving their own speculations into what they thought about Jasper's story, when I said, "I invited her and her family over to "eat" lunch with us today." Everyone just stopped talking and stared at me. "What something on my face," I half-heartedly joked.

_"Oh my God, he actually did something other than sulk?"- Rosalie._

_"Maybe he has finally snapped out of it." - Emmett. _

Alice was looking at me questioningly, "Wait a minute, "she said," why didn't I see this happening? This is something I definitely would have seen."

"Hmmm, that is strange," Jasper replied.

Emmett turned his attention back at me. "So what is this mystery girl's name?"

"Isabella Lance," I replied nonchalantly staring out a dim window.

I could hear everyone's sharp intake of breath. I flicked my eyes to look at them, each one wearing concern and remorse on their face.

_"I hope he's not just doing this because of Bella. Even though I do miss her and feel bad for everything, he really needs to move on."- Rosalie. _

"Hey Edward, does she have a brother and a sister?" Alice asked.

"Yes, if I recall her brother and sister's names are Jockoe and Sara, why?"

"Because, "Alice said looking very giddy, bouncing lightly in her chair, "they are walking towards us right now."

* * *

**WEll what do u think? leave a review to tell me!! until later cya!!!**

**Ok i just changed a few of the words around in this chapter... um if i can get at least 10 reviews i will be sure to update by tomorrow or the day after that THX!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys, okay so I just want to say that I'm not giving up on this story but it is probably going to take a while for me to finish. I just got some new inspiration for writing it so I hope it won't be too long. This is just a sort of filler chapter until I can rethink the plot and just exactly where I want to go with the story. Don't expect to much within the next couple of weeks because I have finals, but after that I'll be free to write! :)**

* * *

BPOV

I could feel them staring at us just as much as I could see them. There was nothing more that I wanted to do in those few moments than to shrink back and run away, run away from my past and all the old pain that never seemed to leave. I fixed my unwavering gaze upon my old family as I sauntered towards them, Jockoe and Sara giving moral support beside me.

I flashed my best smile at them as we stopped only feet away from the table. "Hi, I do believe we were invited to have lunch with you today," I said, my eyes flickering between each of the Cullen's faces.

"Of course! Here you can sit next to me," Alice said, motioning to the seats beside her. _"I figured Alice would be the one to welcome us first, it seems she always is." _

"Thanks, and you are?" I replied as I smoothly took the seat closest to her, which coincidentally was opposite of Edward. Jockoe and Sara quickly glided into the other vacant chairs, their faces stony. Jockoe looked about as tense as anyone could be, at the edge of his chair ready in case anything happened to go wrong. Though Sara looked more comfortable in her chair, her face was cold and unfriendly. She was no doubt going over the accounts I had made about each of them and finding them all lacking.

Alice's expression softened as she extended her pale hand. "My name's Alice, I must say that it's wonderful getting to talk to you," she explained, "I would say that we'll be best friends but I'm actually not sure." I put on a confused smile as I shook her hand. _That would have been cryptic if I didn't already know what she meant. _

"Well I for one hope we get along well," I said lightheartedly. I knew we must be completely throwing the Cullen's off their game, especially Alice who usually knew every possible thing that might happen. I turned to face the rest of the table, meeting familiar gazes that I had to pretend were from strangers. "I suppose we had better introduce ourselves," I began, "I'm Isabella and this is my brother Jockoe and my sister Sara." I pointed to each as I said their names. Jockoe grunted in reply and Sara nodded slightly. _I wish I weren't the only one being cordial here._ "Now that you know who we are, would you mind telling us who you are?" I asked innocently.

Edward cleared his throat and explained in his velvet voice, "Well, you already know Alice and this is Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." His famous crooked smile hit me in an almost physical blow and I gulped audibly. Fortunately his entire family was staring at him with a shocked expression before they regained their composure.

Emmett's loud laugh sounded out and he grinned at me. "I like you already. You brought this sour puss out of his bad mood already." He clapped Edward soundly across the back and got a glare from the said person in return.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and addressed us with the very question we wanted to answer the least. "So what exactly are you and your family doing in Forks?"

* * *

**Please read and review! I would really like to know you guys thoughts on this. Thanks!**


End file.
